


Objection to Love

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Companion Piece, Companion to Rebuilding, Divorce Attorney, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Lapis - Freeform, Lawyer, Lazuli - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage therapist, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Soulmates, True Love, Veterans, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Lazuli doesn’t believe in love, so why does this short, goofy MFT make her heart race? The stone cold divorce attorney struggles to wrap her head around her feels and things in her life are ever changing. Her twin has found love and she is left wondering...is he insane? Will the marriage and family therapist she scopes out for a client change her mind?





	1. It’s Just Business

Lazuli Gero was a ruthless divorce attorney who never cared about her client's outside of them writing her checks. She never had a client that she felt compelled to provide anything other than legal services, but she had a couple come into her office that she was sure wanted to and could save their marriage. So naturally she called her twin brother over to her office for support.

"You're going soft sis." her brother Lapis chuckled and she sent him a glare. "Hey until Cady I would have never believed in marriage but good god that witch put a spell on me. I maintain that she practices voodoo." Lapis had met his wife Cady through work. He was a park ranger and she was a vet tech. 

Lapis liked animals far more than people. When some poachers killed a bear who had newborn cubs he had to find someone who could care for them during the day. So that mama bear wasn’t the only thing caught in a bear trap so was his ice cold heart. Cady was the only person willing to take on caring for them all day long. She offered to take them into her home and care for them. She had him hook, line, sinker. Before Lazuli knew it he had moved out of their condo and in with the sweet vet tech. Now they did shit like call each other babe and eat dinner together. Lazuli on the other hand spent her weekends with takeout and a bottle of wine.

"I'm not going soft. This couple is different there is just no way they can't work out they are both gorgeous and rich and famous. They are an even match it's ridiculous. They are both pretty high profile though baseball player and college professor." Lazuli sighed. "Anyway I'm checking out this Krillin Monk guy because Chichi said he's great. I guess he’s like a family friend or whatever." 

Lazuli's heels clinked behind her as she walked into the man's office. She was shocked to find a short man about five feet tall with no nose. His looks were extremely unconventional and he worn a button down and gray slacks. "You must be Chichi's friend Ms. Gero. Names Krillin what brings you here?" He handled her a cup of tea. 

"Well I have two client's who may be interested in reconciliation so I wanted to vet you." Lazuli said still studying his appearance. 

"Oh okay well I have been practicing for 5 years now before I was in the military. I really wanted a change of pace and wanted to help people. You can find all that online I suppose." he said sheepishly. 

"So your one of these idealistic people who believes that love lasts forever and shit." Lazuli said. "That things just work and are fairytales? Let me guess you've been married since you were 18?" 

She watched as the man looked smaller than ever and he played with his thumbs. "Well if we are getting personal no. I've never been married but yes I believe in love but not the kind your talking about. I've had two failed engagements to the same woman. I believe if two people love each other and they nuture that love and work hard then yah a marriage can last." 

Lazuli didn't respond she just looked at the variety of pictures on his desk. There were several of a tiny boy at what looked like an orphanage and then some with her coworker Chichi and her husband Goku. She recognized him from the mirad of photos that litter Chichi’s desk all of her admittedly adorable family. Not a single picture on Krillin’s desk looked like a family photo. It struck something in her. She and her brother had been bounced from foster home to foster home growing up. They always disrupted. People would take them in because they were beautiful children and return them for their behavior. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Krillin cleared his throat. "You could take my card if you'd like. I have a session in 10 minutes and I like to prepare." Lazuli nodded and her fingers brushed against his, she suddenly felt embarrassed. She paused in the doorway and turned around to quickly put her card on his desk. 

When she left Lazuli followed her typical routine. When she was a young teen she thought this would equal happiness. Her highend condo, designer clothing, and fancy car but ever since Lapis moved out she was left empty. He was the only family she had and here this random short, annoyingly cheerful and adorable mft had nothing—ever but was happier. It was driving her nuts.


	2. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli breaks and calls Krillin to meet up.

Krillin was throughly confused when the stunning divorce attorney asked him to get coffee on a Sunday morning. Now that she was a few minutes late panick set in and he ran his fingers through his now long hair, that he had grown out since retiring. She was messing with him and she was joking with him. Why else would she ask him here? He felt like an idiot Lazuli was literally the most attractive woman he had ever seen and his ex was a model. Playboy model, but still a model. Lazuli wasn’t just a pretty face, she was intelligent, and well established. Who was he kidding?

Just then, when Krillin had excepted being the butt of a joke, Lazuli took the seat across from him and set a coffee down in front along with some sugar packettes and creamer. She had barely said two words to him to him during their first meeting, so he was shocked when she began the conversation. "Good morning. Thank you for meeting me on your day off." 

"No problem you didn’t have to buy my coffee, though I appreciate it. Yah know..." He trailed off awkwardly, his usual tact with other faultering.

"I'm sorry I'm late I wasn't really sure to what to say or ask. Being an attorney I have a system and everything I say is calculated down to a science. So I'll just ask how the hell are you so positive?" 

"Huh?" Krillin responded raising his eyebrow and Lazuli huffed. 

"You are optimistic even when I met you and you talked about your ex. It's confusing. It’s somewhat infuriating. You are probably that guy who never complains and lives by the statement ‘it is what it is’ and I want to know how?" 

"I--I guess I just chose to be. It is easier to see the good in things, otherwise tragedy takes over and consumes everything." 

"I noticed those photos on your desk. My twin brother and I we were foster care our whole childhoods. We never had a family. Our mother died in childbirth and our dad was a crackpot. He died in a weird bizarre lab accident when we were five. It has always been me and him." 

Krillin sipped his drink and then began, "So your wondering what exactly?" 

"How can someone hypothetically who never had a family want one? Why would they? How can you want something you don’t understand?" 

"Wellll I never had parents per say but eventually I ended up going to a martial arts school and lived there. We were like a family. I think it's normal to want what you feel like you missed out on. I hangout a lot at Goku and Chichi's and I'm Gohan's godfather. Being around them, it made me want my own family eventually. Things don't always work out and that's okay." 

"If you don't mind why then did you and your ex split? Why not go through with it? The marriage that is." 

"It wasn't really up to me the first time it was because of me being deployed and the second time she felt we were not compatible. I had my doubts though she was in love with my occupation and the romance of it rather than me and I honestly welcomed it because I was 25 and never had a girlfriend, never kissed anyone. No one had ever agreed to go on a date with me. When I asked her out I was joking." He laughed at himself. 

"Why? That sounds foolish. Are you shy or something? Why wait until 25 to date? Not that you missed out people are terrible. I am convinced the human race is doomed." Lazuli drawled. 

"Ms. Gero have you seen me?" Krillin waved at his face. "I have some shortcomings no pun intended. I have gotten a lot of feedback over the years and it usually goes back to my looks or my lifestyle. I’m not very into material items so I don’t have a whole lot." 

"And that matters to people? Wow people must have gotten worse since I fell off the social radar. I guess thats a perk to being called ‘ice queen’ no one bothers you." 

"So like Elsa?" Krillin asked and Lazuli tilted her head. "Oh wow like that movie Frozen? The cold never bothered me anyway? It's a kid's movie. You know what we are gonna watch that because I think you’d like it." 

"Hmmm....I have determined that you're not awful. I could stand to socialize with you again. And yes I am always this dry and awkward so I hope that's okay." Lazuli sighed and smirked.

"Uh yah thats not a problem." Krillin said smiling but clearly thrown of guard his demeanor was vastly different from the confidence he displayed at his office and with his clients.


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice queen finally hits her breaking point and she has no one, well used to have no one...

Lazuli was in the break room and she smiled when she saw Krillin had messaged her. He had sent her a selfie of him hiking early that Saturday morning. She was interrupted when Chichi walked in and she immediately refocused her composure. 

"Ms. Gero, Bulma is back, I know this is your break but she is demanding to see you now. I'm so sorry Bulma is a friend of Goku's or I'd tell her off like I usually do with our more difficult clients...” 

"Have her in my office. I'll just put this back." She took a deep breath which she never did. Apparently Krillin was rubbing off on her. She closed the to-go box, she didn’t even get to start her lunch. Not a great start to a meeting with a very high profile, high maintenance client. "So? How can I help you Ms. Briefs?" 

"You can finalize this divorce already! We went to therapy and had to go to a new guy because Yamcha, Krillin, and I go way back. I can't do this Lazuli. He's seeing other women and we have a prenup so it should be an easy job for you. I only agreed to therapy because our PR teams both said it look better for both of us." Bulma stated bitterly. "See you in court. Or hopefully not if your as good at your job as you are putting in referrals." She left and the door slammed behind her. Lazuli's hands shook as she texted Krillin asking him to come over to her condo tonight. She took another deep breath and left the office early.

When Lazuli opened the door her nose and eyes were red from irritation. "Hey are you okay Lazuli?" Krillin asked leading her to the coach and rubbing her back as she sobbed into her hands. "Is this about Yamcha and Bulma you can't do the work for people Lazuli they have to work hard too. You did all you could and it was really nice of yah to go the extra mile." 

She looked at him for a split second and then hugged him muffling her sobs into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, I promise." 

Once she finally calmed down a little she got up to wash her face and put her hair up. When she walked back out Krillin was ordering pizza and pouring two generous glasses of wine. 

Once the phone clicked she spoke up, "I'm sorry I look awful and I'm a mess right now." 

"You’re fine. And you don't look awful, just emotional. It's hard sometimes not to take Bulma's attitude personally. I know her and she probably marched in your office guns abazing. Honestly though it's not you." He slid the fuller glass to her. 

"I just don't understand why." 

"Sometimes things don't work out because both people have different ideas of working it out. In their case I've been their friend since we were teens and they out grew each other. They both had one foot out of that relationship. Yamcha wants a trophy wife and Bulma doesn't wanna settle down. He wanted her to be more of his idea of wife material and he wanted a baby. In the end they both knew it was over. Well that and everyone knows she has feelings for one of her former students." 

"People suck." 

He laughed and she smiled. "I can't disagree with that. Some are just worth the headache more than others. Now that you’re in a better mood wanna pick out a movie. When I'm sad my go to movies are crappy scifi movies and romcoms." 

"You pick I think I could go for a romantic comedy." She said and grabbed some snacks from the pantry. "Thanks for coming over I've never been emotional as you like to call it. My brother would laugh at me and I don't have anyone else. Plus I thought you'd be supportive or know what to do." 

"Of course." He patted the seat next to him. "That's what you do when you care about someone. Plus this place is nicer than my entire house." 

She glared in return and playfully took the bag of chips back causing him to jut his lip out in a pout. Suddenly she felt the urge to lay her head on his shoulder. With all the courage she could muster she set the chips in between them and rested her head against his shoulder. 

Krillin blushed but warmed into her touch. Throughout the movie she could hear and feel his chuckles vibrating against her. During the sad parts he tenderly rubbed her arm with his thumb in long strokes. 

Her heart felt like it was on a rollercoaster moving from fluttering to steady. This feeling was so distant she could barely place it—comfort. Krillin felt like comfort and comfort felt like? Well she would figure that out later. 

Once Bulma's divorce was settled luckily between both lawyers with little fanfare, Lazuli's case load was piling up, so her and Krillin's hangouts became less frequent over the next month.

She was beginning to regret sending so many of her client's his way as referrals because he was busy too and she missed him. She was glad though that she could help him and some clients. 

The communication didn't falter though. He pretty much texted her everyday and if they had lunch at the same time he'd call her to check in. 

To top it off Lapis was planning on proposing to his girlfriend who Lazuli had to admit was perfect for him. Her job was to take photos of the event. Being included in something so intimate felt both wrong and right. 

His proposal was very them. He asked her on a day off strolling through the animal sanctuary in west city for a change of scenery. Cady said yes of course and was in a fit of tears. It was that moment that Lazuli realized she had never seen the pair kiss. It was definitely heartwarming but she couldn’t help blushing and looking away when the kiss last more than a brief moment. 

She was looking forward to the wedding. Wearing a fancy dress and planning an elaborate party definitely appealed to her. Lazuli then thought would Krillin go as her date? She would certainly like him to go with her and besides he did say he loved weddings.


	4. Eccentric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli meets one of Krillin’s friends and she is not impressed...

Lazuli was exhausted and she had made a point to meet Krillin a couple times this week. She enjoyed his company and his insight. Tonight she met him at an upscale piano bar and she could feel her heart flutter when he smiled and waved at her. She narrowed her eyes when a man next to him immediately stuck his hand out. 

"Hey beautiful names Yamcha, I'm a military buddy of Krillin." Yamcha said flirtatiously with a wink. The name immediately rang familiar. Bulma. Yamcha. Ug she just settled this with his lawyer and it was final. She was hoping to never think about this case again. 

Lazuli hesitantly shook his hand and retracted it as if she was disgusted but the man didn't notice. 

"So sweetheart what do you do?" 

She scoffed "I'm a high profile divorce attorney and don't call me sweetheart." She took her seat next to Krillin and waved the bartender over. 

"Uh Lazuli I just happened to run into Yamcha while I was waiting for you." He offered a nervous smile rubbing his hands together. 

She couldn't help but smile back. When she ordered her drink Yamcha insisted both of their drinks be put on his tab. 

"Well Yamcha we wouldn't want to hold you up if you gotta date." Krillin said and Lazuli smiled at the thought of Krillin considering her discomfort. 

"Nah I came here to pick up a pretty girl. Hey Lazuli I'm also a minor league baseball player but I might get scouted for the majors." He wiggled his brows. 

"How intriguing." Lazuli said dryly without making eye contact. She then promptly excused herself to the restroom to freshen up her makeup. 

"Dang Krillin she's hot but a total stick in the mud." Yamcha stage whispered. 

"She's just a little shy. I'll admit I was intimidated at first but we get along really well." 

"Well I could use a good wingman you know?" Yamcha said and Krillin swirled his drink but saying nothing. "Imma hit the dance floor and scope out the field maybe I'll see yah later." 

Krillin let out a reliefed sigh when Yamcha walked away and Lazuli sat back down next to him shortly after. "Sorry 'bout Yamcha he's a nice guy but can be a little much. My friends are pretty eccentric to say the least. I mean believe it or not him and Bulma are still friends." 

"It's okay I just wasn't prepared for all that bravado. Which I found a lot less impressive that he did. Bulma’s odd herself so...not surprised." Lazuli rolled her eyes and Krillin grinned. 

"Hey I know you have met Chichi and I don't know if you two hang out but Bulma is Gohan's godmother and is throwing him an absurdly large and lavish birthday party for him. He's turning 8 and he's a really good kid. If you'd like you're welcome to come with me, meet the rest of the crew." Krillin offered her shyly. "It's Sunday actually. If you're not busy." 

Lazuli thought and took a deep breath. She was never busy Sundays well not since Lapis moved out and spend all his Sundays with 'little miss perfect suzie homemaker'. If she was honest with herself, Krillin was her only true friend. She had talked to Chichi a few times as she was a part time receptionist for the law firm but they were never close. Bulma had apologized and they were on good terms. She never saw Chichi outside the office except one time at the grocery store. Finally she answered, "I think I would like that. I don't do much since my brother moved out." She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Well Bulma loves to shop so maybe you'll have a mall buddy. I know she's sorry about the other day. Oh and Chichi used to practice martial arts and likes to run maybe you too could meet up one morning. I can pick yah up if you want." She nodded and sipped her drink. As a new pianist started playing she admired Krillin's profile. Her thoughts drifted back to Yamcha the more 'conventionally' attractive of the two and she decided with great certainty that she had never been as attracted to a man as she was to Krillin. It both excited her and frightened her.


	5. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan’s birthday party is in full swing.

Lazuli flattened out her orange sundress with daisies printed on it. She figured this was appropriate for a child's birthday party. Next she clipped in matching daisy earrings and put on some nice tan flats. She sat at her pristine white vanity and applied a natural amount of makeup to her face. 

Her brother relentlessly teased her the other day when she asked him what she should wear. Being her twin of course he picked up on her slight crush on the marriage and family therapist. She supposed she deserved it after her harassing him over his stable and steady relationship with Cady, his soon-to-be wife. 

Her cellphone pinged and when she saw it was Krillin she smiled and grabbed her red leather handbag and an envelope holding a giftcard for the birthday boy. 

Her heeled flats clicked as she walked down the stairs of her condo and Krillin held the door open to his very modest car that looked about a decade old. "You look really nice. I mean you always do but you know your all dolled up so..." he sighed and took a breath "you look really pretty." 

"Thank you Krillin. You look quite nice yourself." She said getting in the car and after he shut the door he blushed like crazy. He kept the radio low on the way there and smiled when he heard Lazuli humming to the music quietly. 

When arriving to Bulma’s house Lazuli was beyond shocked. Krillin mentioned a lavish party but he failed to truely depict how rich Bulma was. She also didn’t know Bulma was this rich and Krillin explained that the property mostly belonged to her parents. Krillin waved her over to his group of friends and she followed her eyes studying the entirety of the property. 

"Hey Bulma! Oh and uh this is Vegeta he lives here and he's Bulma and Goku's friend." Krillin said. 

"He is my boyfriend officially and no matter what he says he totally speaks English he's just an antisocial weirdo." She smiled and squeezed his bicep. 

Lazuli nodded. "Oh uh congrats?" She said in an awkward attempt to be polite. 

"Yep! He's the best." Bulma said teasingly and kissed Vegeta's cheek. His expression did not change. 

"So when's the birthday boy getting here?" Krillin asked. 

"You know Goku he's always late." Bulma waved dismissively. Krillin took this time to introduce Lazuli to all of his other friends. Eccentric was definitely the right word. On the other hand what could she compare to? Lapis and now Krillin were her only friends. 

Lazuli felt a lot better when Chichi got there. She introduced Lazuli to her husband who was vastly different that Lazuli imagined. Goku was quite opposite of Chichi he waltzed into the party with little attention to where he was going and immediately went for the food as to which Chichi swatted his hand and he pouted like a child. His hair was a mess and his clothing wasn't pressed like Chichi's and their son. He had a tie on that looked knotted up in a hurry and his sleeves of his button down were already rolled up to his elbows. 

Lazuli smiled a little as Chichi licked her hand and tried to smooth out her husband's unruly hair and he groaned in protest. Then she saw that glimmer in their eyes when Goku reached for her hand to intertwine their fingers and he placed a light peck on her head. Definitely opposites and definitely madly in love. 

"So your Krillin's new friend he keeps yapping about." Her face apparently looked shocked because Chichi smacked Goku over the head and he quickly amended his statement. "Only nice things of course Ms. Gero." 

"Oh you guys can call me Lazuli I am not charging you an hourly rate to hang out with me." She said and the pair laughed which put her at ease. Socializing, I can do this she encouraged herself. 

"Well Lazuli it's nice to meet 'cha. This is our little man Gohan." Goku ruffled the boy's hair fondly and Gohan put his hand out to shake Lazuli's. "He takes after his momma." Goku said proudly. 

Lazuli shook his hand and smiled. Before she knew it Chichi had pulled her into a quick hug. "Thank you for coming for my little boy's special day. Sorry Krillin but I'm stealing her away we have lady talk to do."


	6. Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli continues to observe the other couples at the party and enjoys some girl time. Krillin may get the push he needs from his best friend to make a move.

Lazuli was quiet but was content with her involvement in the conversation. While Bulma was asking Chichi about whether she was finished having kids or not, Lazuli’s current least favorite of Krillin's friends approached. 

"Oh Lazuli you look stunning." Yamcha said with a smile and he took a drink of his beer. 

Chichi looked at Bulma who rolled her eyes. "Yamcha have you no decency this is a child's birthday, my baby may I remind you." Chichi bit out. 

"What I'm just being friendly and its not like Bulma minds." 

"Of course I don’t mind Yamcha are divorce was mutual. You know why this is inappropriate Yamcha." Bulma said nodding to Lazuli. Yamcha looked dumbfounded so Bulma dragged him over to side to “clarify”. Lazuli caught Vegeta out of the corner of her eye stiffen and watch Yamcha's every move. 

When the annoying baseball player retreated to a group of guys drinking beer Lazuli muffled a laugh. Vegeta immediately walked up to his new girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips that even she seemed taken aback by his romantic display. It was possessive but not in a gross way, in a sweet caring manner. The action said ‘she’s with me and I’m with her’. 

On the other side of the party Goku elbowed Krillin and he jumped. "So when you gonna ask her out on a real date." He stage whispered rather loudly. Gohan was planning tag with some friends in front of the pair. 

Krillin dropped his fork and sighed. "Who? Lazuli? Um I don't think she's interested Goku." 

"She came here and I don't think she came to celebrate my kiddo’s birthday. Also she literally just swatted Yamcha away like a fly. If you like her buddy you should ask her out. I mean a divorce attorney and a marriage and family therapist weirder things have worked. Like Tien and launch. Tien is like a super zen yoga instructor and she is the most intense bartender slash life coach I’ve ever met.” 

"I don't wanna ruin our friendship though we've been hanging out for a while now and I like her. She’s fun to just be around and spend time with." 

"Oh!" Goku's face lit up. "Invite her out dancing with us this Friday. Even Geta and Bulma are going so it'll be like a group thing with potential for alone time." He winked and snickered when Krillin turned bright red. "That's how I keep my wife happy. Well and you know husband and wife stuff." Goku smirked and admired his wife from afar. 

"Yah and I had to explain to you what husband and wife stuff was and at military training of all places." Krillin rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Yah and look at me now I got a kiddo and a wife who is VERY enthusiastic about our nighttime routine. So think of me as your wingman now." He punched Krillin's shoulder. 

"I was hardly a wingman you guys were already engaged Goku." Krillin crossed his arms and sulked. 

"Well I think you should ask her out you never know if someone else will try and swoop her up and I think she likes you and Chichi does too. She apparently never takes up the guys at the firm on drinks." 

"Okay Goku! I will....but on my terms." Krillin sighed. 

"Great ask her to go out on friday. Gohan is going to my parents for a few nights and then grandpa Ox so Cheech and I are gonna have a real good time." He elbowed his irked friend excitedly. 

Meanwhile Bulma returned to the girls table. Lazuli shyly played with some strands of her hair. "It's quite admirable how protective he is of you." 

"Oh yah he's been like that since we started dating even a little bit as friends. We met because he was in my physics 101. We've worked together and been friends for a couple years now. He's a sweetheart under all the manly man nonsense. I kept making moves on him and he wouldn't accept it until the divorce went through." Bulma said beaming. "Oh and I was his first don't tell him I outed him as a 30 year old virgin." 

"Well what's wrong with that?" Lazuli asked in a near whisper and shifted her weight in her seat. 

"Oh nothing!" Bulma said. "I think it's sweet. So anyway what's the status of you and Krillin exactly?" 

"Oh we are good friends."


	7. Something to Look Forward to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli goes shopping to impress a certain handsome MFT.

Lazuli finally made her way back to Krillin during cake and presents. He had just finished taking pictures with Gohan who was humorously catching up with him in height. 

"So watcha think?" Krillin asked tipping back his beer bottle. 

"Well as you predicted my social calendar is much busier than before. I like Bulma and Chichi." Lazuli said with a casual shrug.

"I'm glad. Yah know Chichi and Goku invited us out dancing Friday if you’re down. I'm not the best dancer but it'll be fun." Krillin shrugged. "Vegeta and Bulma will be there too apparently." 

"Yah I actually really like dancing. My brother used to take me on our birthday." Lazuli smiled and pat his hand. "You'll do fine besides I'm an expert. By the way your great with Gohan he is a cutie, gonna be a heartbreaker." She said sipping her wine. 

"Nah if he’s anything like his parents he will marry the first person he dates as a young man. Apparently there’s a girl at school he is always talking about. My godson will get married before I do." Krillin teased. Lazuli just blushed and drank her wine. 

Lazuli went out dress shopping. She wanted something tight and sexy for a night out dancing and truth be told she wanted to catch Krillin's eye. She was flipping through the racks when a busty blue haired woman approached her. When she noticed the woman it took her name tag to realize she was not Bulma. Then her voice. Oh god the high pitch was beyond irritating. 

"Hey girl! You looking for something sexy to impress your man?” The woman said smacking her gum and Lazuli turned bright red. "Oh don't be so modest girlie try on that red one your holding with a body like yours you should flaunt it." The girl said enthusically. 

"We aren't really together yet but I would like to impress him." The girl smiled and pulled several other dresses for Lazuli. She admired her body in the mirror and settled on a tight red dress with sheer long sleeves. She smiled and adjusted her bra. She had no clue how to be forward about her feelings she just hope this captured her desires. 

Her life had changed so much since meeting Krillin. She had someone to talk about her day with even if it was just a few texts. If she was being honest it was deeper than even her relationship with her brother. 

With Lapis they never discussed feelings and emotions unless it was mocking other's stupidity for being ruled by them. Krillin was different he always asked her how she felt and at first she struggled with how to answer. He would notice subtle things like if she styled her hair different or had a new shirt. She just wish she knew how he felt. 

Lazuli had her doubts because emotionally what could she offer him. She was more than a little selfish and slightly emotionally constipated. A girl could dream though, dream of her perfect man who made her feel alive and smile like she should've been her whole life. 

Lazuli checked out at the front adding some accessories to her purchase. She then went to a makeup counter purchasing a lipstick advertised as kiss proof. She even had the woman show her how to do a simple smokey eye. She was hoping this night would clear things up and she could finally muster the courage to make a move on her prince charming. Hopefully even ask him to be her date to her brother’s fast approaching nuptials. 

When she got back to her condo she hung up her dress for friday night and placed all her other purchases nearby. She even set up a hair appointment for Friday hoping to achieve irresistible elegance. Despite what others thought Lazuli had never dated. Sure gone on dates for a free meal before she achieved personal success but never because she was interested in those men. 

She never went on a second date, she never had a boyfriend, and had never slept with someone. Yes. The blonde bombshell was a virgin. Bulma giggling at her 30 something year old virgin husband struck an insecurity she didn't know she had. It also made her wonder if her and Krillin were to date what would that step look like? She had no clue how experienced he was but she figured it had to be more than her. 

Lapis always made fun of her for being asexual but clearly that wasn't the case because the adorably corny therapist stirred something in her that she could only describe as lust. Demisexual she supposed was more accurate, she googled it. 


	8. Crying in the club???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin is excited for the night and it takes a turn.

Krillin got to the club early he was a little nervous when he got there but Goku and Chichi were already there. "Hey guys your early?" Krillin questioned the pair who were currently hanging all over each other in a fit of giggles. 

"We are on my time tonight Krillin." Chichi said her smile beaming and delicate hand stroking Goku's arm in long upward strokes. He bent down and kissed her, hands casually stuffed into his pockets. Krillin notices how Goku appeared to put a lot more effort into his outfit today it was pressed and everything matched. He also smelled fresh like he had just showered. He knew Goku well and he only put this much effort into his appearance when looking to impress his wife. "Gohan hasn't been away this long since...well never and we are definitely putting that time to good use. Aren’t we baby?" She asked with a heavy implication of their bedroom activities and Goku's face flushed red with chuckle. 

"Wow guys cool it down guys." Krillin joked and waved to Bulma who was strutting to the table in a skin tight red strapless dress. "Oh hey Bulma. Where’s your boo?” He teased and she smacked his head. 

"Vegeta is at the bar but he's a little tense, well more tense than usual. You didn't invite Yamcha did you?" They all shook their heads no. She stared down Goku in particular who was looking at the ceiling. "Huh weird coincidence. Right Goku." 

“Huh crazy! Right?! It’s not like I accidentally mentioned it....Come on Bulma it was an accident and Vegeta needs to chill man, Yamcha has totally moved on." Goku said with a dismissive wave. Shortly after Bulma turned to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek who had snaked his arm around her. 

"I'm gonna go grab Lazuli she said she's almost here." Krillin hopped off his stool and walked out the door to wait for her and avoiding the awkward tension. He was rocking on his heels when he heard a familar voice and internally winced. 

"Krillie! Oh my god you look soooo handsome especially with that head of hair." She played with the strands and he gently removed her hand from his head. 

When he turned Lazuli was staring. "Hey Lazuli this is my ex Maron. We better get going through Maron, Lazuli and I have plans to go dancing tonight." Lazuli tentatively walked closer looking at her feet. 

"Oh my gosh your that pretty blonde chick who came into the store so this is the guy. Awww well Krillie is very sweet." Maron winked cheekily and Lazuli cringed. Krillin didn't seem to really notice and walked Lazuli back into the club. 

"Hey sorry about that you look great by the way." Krillin said walking her over to their table. 

"Thanks. So that's you ex fiance?" She was unable to tame her morbid and slightly dangerous curiousity. 

"The one and only. I was young and she was the first girl I loved or dated or anything really. It was all silly and everything you know but hey let's focus on our night okay?" He offered his hand out and she laced her fingers inbetween his. She tugged him toward the dance floor nodding to their friends. "Warning I'm a little rusty since my military days. We used to dance us boys to get girls." Krillin rolled his eyes and Lazuli pulled him closer. He blushed not just because of the closeness but now was a hell of a time for him to realize her chest was at his eye level. 

Lazuli went to the bar to get drinks for them both while Krillin ordered some food at their table. When she turned she collided with Yamcha and she leaned back against the bar. 

"Oh sorry Lazuli. You look hot as always. Ummm is Krillin here?" Yamcha asked in a stage whisper. Lazuli responded by pointing out to the table and scooting to get away from him. "Ummm can you do me a solid and not tell him I'm here." 

"I'm sure he's seen you. And his ex is here you’re the least of his worries." She grabbed their drinks and headed back to the table. Soon after the group collided and Lazuli looked at Krillin as Maron chatted with Bulma and Vegeta stood beside her, his back turned to the group. 

"Hey guys what's up?" Yamcha said laughing nervously. 

"Oh nothing Yammy there are no hard feelings Buls and I were just discussing how she isn't mad at me anymore for sleeping with you because she got a hot boyfriend now. Aren’t they like the cutest?" Maron said with a painfully genuine smile. 

Lazuli's jaw dropped this shit was getting good quick. 

"Why can't you just fucking leave everyone alone?" Vegeta muttered with an eye roll. 

"Yo Vegeta if you wanna talk shit, talk shit your the one still on parole for having trouble controlling your anger. Isn't that really why you were discharged?" Yamcha drawled and Goku came in time to grab Vegeta and take him outside. "B you made a mistake this guy is nuts." 

"Go home Yamcha. You’re being spiteful and that's not you. You know Goku is a dork and let it slip we were here, you knew it drive Vegeta up a wall, and really Krillin's ex?" Bulma said sympathy in her eyes but a frown deep set into her face. 

"B you don't even know how hard it was letting you go I had to watch you cozy up to that son of a bitch the past few years." 

"Oh this again. There was nothing between us until we divorced!”

“Oh okay so that why two days later you fling yourself into his arms?” 

“I’m not having this argument again. Especially not in front of everyone here.”

Yamcha huffed and shook his head, “Yep typical B.” 

Lazuli looked at Krillin who was clearly not amused by everything she grabbed his hand to hold it and offered a smile.


	9. What could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli loosens up gets sassy and sees the dysfunction amongst the group.
> 
> I will be posting a chapter of the vegebul companion piece learning to love today. This is before Bulma’s divorce and there will be overlapping themes with Rebuilding as well.

"Krillin man I'm sorry we just ran into each other this wasn’t planned and yah." Yamcha sighed. 

"Yammy this is boring." Maron sighed and she pouted pitifully. 

"Yeah go ahead Maron I'm going to be leaving soon. I got an early morning" He said and Maron shrugged skipping off to the first man she could find. 

"It's fine Yamcha I've moved on it been years since our last break up it be silly to get upset." He said and Bulma looked shocked. 

"Still bro code." Yamcha said sheepishly. 

"Is dumb. I just want yah to be happy and I don't think she's it but can we chat elsewhere. I do want to talk to you about something." The boys walked off and Bulma huffed. 

"This is ridiculous." Bulma said. 

"Which part? Your boyfriend almost slugging someone, your ex dating Krillin's ex, or you scolding yamcha like a kid?" Lazuli replied slyly sipping her drink. Bulma scoffed and drank from her own drink. 

Once they were of to the side Krillin began, “Yamcha I am really interested in Lazuli and before I didn’t say anything to you because I wasn’t sure I would ever work up the courage to tell her. But I am going to ask her on a date and I really like her.”

“Shit is that what Bulma was referring to? Well good luck dude she seems to like yah if I had a good guess.”

“What? You really think so?” Krillin asked with a blush. 

“She just held your hand so I assume that little dress she got on is to impress you. Just be confident Krillin. Your a good guy.” Yamcha smiled and pat him on the back. “I kind of thought you weren’t interested since its been months and you haven’t made a move.” He chuckled. “Thought it was fair game, but dude if you like her, you must REALLY like her.”

The after party Bulma insisted on having capsule corp wasnt much less awkward than the silent car ride their. Everyone was quiet except for Goku and Chichi who were kissing in the car and giggling like teenagers. Lazuli started mixing drinks. "Zuzu you mix a good drink.” Krillin said the alcohol loosening him up.

She let out a snicker at the nickname he had only called her over text. "I bar tended through college." Vegeta reluctantly accepted the fruity drink and downed it. "Where’s Goku and Chi?" Lazuli asked. 

"They are fucking in the guest bedroom." Vegeta said matter of fact and Lazuli blushed.

"Oh it's my treat to them honestly I'm hoping they enjoy it and give Gohan a sibling. Besides I’ll get my turn later tonight, right baby." She winked at her Vegeta who turned red. 

"So you guys were friends before dating?" Lazuli asked. 

"Yah I handled the capsule corp dealings with the military and he was in my physics 101 class at the university. Then he would come over for business since he started working for me and we would end up having lunch and chatting. Babe how long did you not act on your sweet little crush on me." Bulma asked teasingly. 

Vegeta looked toward the ceiling indignantly. "I'll have you know I had no interest in being with a taken woman I found it distasteful so I yes waited about 3 years before things progressed." 

"I actually came onto him once at a party because Yamcha and I were fighting and broke up literally at the party. I tried to pull Vegeta in the coat closet and he said if you ever actually get over and divorce scarface perhaps I'd take you on a date." Bulma giggled and Vegeta muttered curses under his breath. 

"Well stranger things have happened like Goku marrying the first girl he ever dated." Krillin said. 

"Your telling me! You guys came back from military training and he's was married to Cheech. When I asked why he got married he said well we promised when we were kids we'd get married. As if that was completely logical." 

"I think it's nice." Lazuli said sipping her drink. 

"I think you either bonked your head or I'm rubbing off on you zu." Krillin snickered. She blushed and playfully smacked his arm. "I'm a divorce attorney so I don't exactly get to see the good sides of romance or marriage." Eventually after Lazuli and Bulma chatted for hours Vegeta and Krillin both fell asleep on the couch. Lazuli laughed and took a picture of Krillin who was curled up in the corner. 

"It's up to you but I can give you some sweats and you can stay in a guest room if you want I'm sure the love bunnies are sleeping by now but I can put you a couple rooms down." 

Lazuli agreed and when she was in the shower she went over the events of the night. She thought a lot about Krillin's friends and how they had found their matches. She honestly thought their love stories were sweet despite the complicated dynamics in the friend group. Every other relationship she had seen she immediately judged and now she was comparing herself and Krillin to every relationship she saw and they weren't even dating.....officially.


	10. Change is a funny thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli has a hard time grasping her brother’s ever-changing life. She’s feeling left out and left behind. She also wants to be clear with Krillin her intentions.

"Dogs right? You guys are thinking about adopting puppies or kittens?" Lazuli had met up with her brother to discuss some wedding planning. He wanted to surprise his bride to be with her dream venue. 

"Seriously Lazuli, we are talking about adopting children growing our family. I mean we were in the system for a long time bouncing around. Isn't your boyfriend one of those kids no one ever took home. I think it be nice to give kids a home." 

"He's not my boyfriend...yet and yes. I guess I just don't understand why you would want to go through that again." 

"Cady and I like kids." He shrugged casually. "We know it's going to be difficult so why not adopt while we are young. Who knows maybe we will have a honeymoon baby too." He said with a smirk.

Lazuli crinkled her nose in disgust. “Ewww thank you for over sharing.”

“Oh come on like you didn’t know that we have a ton of sex already.” Lapis smiled at her extreme discomfort. “Besides you would probably kill to squeeze shorty’s face between your thighs. What’s even his name again?”

“It’s Krillin.” She gritted out. “I think I’m going to finally ask him to be my date to the wedding.” 

“Well well sis. It’s about time.” Lapis said holding the door to the first venue on his list. 

The next day she had big plans. She had never done this. She had never felt so vulnerable but she wanted see him. They had texted that weekend but Krillin was busy meditating, hiking, and sparring with his friends. 

She knew his schedule pretty well after hanging out and texting practically everyday for the past several months. 

Krillin's first session was at 8am. He was a morning person so he always had several morning sessions and an hour lunch break at 11am to noon. He usually spend the first 30 minutes going on a quick run and the later half eating. 

On Mondays Krillin always got a sandwich and homemade chips from the deli Goku’s mom worked at next door. So she knew the peanut butter cookies she baked by herself would go well with his lunch. 

When she walked into the building and when she got to the receptionist she told her he had gone out to lunch with someone today. She let her back to leave the cookies on his desk. 

His office smelled like cheap perfume and she definitely recognized the gaudy hot pink bag sitting on his desk. She yanked a sticky note from his desk writing her name on it and leaving it on top of the wrap covering the cookies. 

She didn't get it. She slumped into her car. She dressed up for him, he had been the only person alive to see her cry other than Lapis, but he was at lunch with Maron? She didn’t have much experience with relationships and she didn’t want Lapis to hear about her failed attempt so she called ChiChi and made her first visit to the Son home. 

When she got there ChiChi had tea and plenty of snacks out. Gohan was at school and Goku was on base for the day so it was just them. They watched reality TV while eating crackers smothered in peanut butter, drinking tea and coffee. 

“It’s probably something weird like she came over and he just wants to set the record straight.” 

Lazuli rolled her glassy eyes dramatically. 

“No really you have to remember this girl broke his heart twice. The second time around she practically tried to jump my brother-in-laws bones before the break up even happened. Then she quickly got engaged to some other guy. I don’t know. I do know that Krillin likes you a lot. I think that you should just give him a little more time.”

“I hope your right. I suck at this stuff. I’ve never had a boyfriend or dated.” She admitted. 

“But you’re gorgeous and smart and now that I know you, your sweet as pie.” ChiChi said. “If you would’ve met Krillin at any point in your lives I think you’d be a good match.” 

“You really think so?” She asked quietly. 

“I am sure. Mom instincts say so.” She smiled and poured her another cup of tea.


	11. It’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin draws the line in the sand with his ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancé.

Lazuli's phone died while she was at Chichi's so she wasn't answering Krillin's messages or calls. 

Maron had come over unannounced before his typical run. She didn't seem to get that he wasn't interested this time around so he suggested they get some lunch so they could discuss it. 

Krillin hated hurting peoples feelings but it was liberating to finally express how he had felt about their rollercoaster of a relationship and two failed engagements. 

At the time being dumped halfway through a deployment was earth shattering, especially when you thought that person was the love of your life. 

Then they patched things up, but her flirtatious behavior never let up. And she had no problem flirting with married men. He could list countless times she flirted with Yamcha who was with Bulma at the time. 

His friend never acted on anything and would only nervously laugh and blush, but her advances hurt. 

But that's not of course where the list ended. But the guys she usually flirted with in general were tall and good looking, two things he knew he wasn't or at least never felt like. 

Pretty much anyone with a pulse and a Y chromosome was a target for her flirting. Which is truly why he fell for her in the first place. No one had ever flirted with his so much or so overtly and it made him feel wanted. 

Maron made him feel those insane ups and downs. When she was loyal he felt attractive and desirable. When she wasn't he felt terrible. He had built his confidence independent from her since their last break up and he was sure to make that clear to her. 

So it felt amazing to tell her just how much pain she caused. After lunch he felt rejuvenated and when she came back to his office he saw the cookies Lazuli left and frowned. 

He smiled when Maron said, "You should ask her out. She was shopping to impress you at the store." He walked Maron out and laughed as she asked the nearest guy for a ride. He shook his head somethings never change. 

But he had. He was ready to set those insecurities aside and ask the woman of his dreams on a date. He was upset he missed her today regardless of how therapeutic his conversation with his ex was. 

When she didn't answer any calls or texts he got worried and decided the head over later that night after boxing with Goku at his house. Tonight was the night. He was going to ask out Lazuli and he was surprised he wasn't panic stricken.


	12. YES?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug: 
> 
> Tumblr account: @on_kamis_green_earth  
> NEW instagram: @on_kamis_green_earth 
> 
> I will be sharing some DBZ merch finds and maybe some of my own art on instagram especially. :)

Krillin pulled up to Lazuli's with a few flowers in hand. He was starting to believe ChiChi knew more than she let on, because when Goku squealed like a teenager over Krillin saying he was finally gonna ask out Lazuli, ChiChi told him to get flowers and change. 

But why would he question ChiChi? She had to know something to make such a big deal of it. Besides flowers couldn't hurt. 

He smiled when he saw the lights were still on in her condo. He took one more deep breath and knocked on her door. 

When she opened the door she leaned in the doorway and looked down at him. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Well I got your cookies and by the way I ate them all they were delicious." She smiled and they both laughed. "Can I come in? I'd like to put these in a vase for you if you don't mind." He waved the flowers and let out a breathy laugh.

"Oh yes of course. Sure." She said walking into the kitchen and digging through the cabinets. 

"I'm sorry I missed yah for lunch the scheduler mentioned you stopped by." 

"It's okay you had other plans." She said setting the vase down and watching him arrange the bouquet carefully. 

"Well they weren't plans per say." 

"Oh." She said. "Glass of wine?" She seemed to ask more for herself than him but he was grateful for the gesture because his heart beat was like a hummingbird thumping in his chest. 

"Yah Maron came by and I finally got to tell her how she made me feel. And that I am moving on from her permanently. I have grown a lot as a person since I was with her." 

"Oh well that's good then." 

"And I'm interested in someone else and it's you...I know this changes things and we have a great friendship. I don't wanna ruin that but I--" 

She cut him off abruptly, "Yes!" 

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes I will go out with you. Be your girlfriend? I don't know finish the question." She said. Her face furrowed in concentration. 

"I really care for you and I would like to date. Which I feel like we have kind of been doing, so exclusively as a couple." He said shyly, rubbing his head. 

"Yes! Of course. With great certainty. Sorry that was awkward." 

"It certainly wasn't." He teased. She lean down and silence his snickering with a kiss. 

When she pulled away his whole face was flushed and red. "Woah. Uh would you like to go on a date sometime soon." He shook his head clearing his thoughts. She nodded. "Well I will get planning." 

"You could take me to the dumpster behind my office and I'd say yes. But don't do that." She said dryly and poured him another glass of wine and pulled some more cookies out of the fridge. 

"Okay so the one behind my office will work?" He snickered and she glared. "To us." He raised his glass to hers. 

"To us." She replied after she took a sip she intertwined her hand in his and set her glass down. She leaned down to kiss him and ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his smile up against her lips. Finally. Yes.


	13. First Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin takes Lazuli on their first official date.

Lazuli didn't know a whole lot about Yamcha and Bulma's relationship as she was now learning from Krillin it sounded like they had both half heartedly tried to make it work. She was beginning to believe that Vegeta and Bulma’s relationship didn’t come to fruition as innocently as Bulma let on. Bulma was in love with Vegeta and as far as Lazuli could tell it was mutual. When that began....well it wasn’t her place to judge. 

Krillin had just barely expressed his feelings to her only a few days ago so she supposed this was their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. For some reason just the simple knowledge and awareness that this was their first date as a couple and he was her first boyfriend ever sent her heartbeat wild. 

It was going to be a double date with Goku and Chichi to Yamcha's baseball game. Krillin explained that this one was important in particular but she wasn't really a sports type of person. And she really never got the whole baseball thing. It was just men hitting a ball with a stick. 

She enjoyed nature hikes, dancing sure, intense shopping excursions, and even weight lifting. Not sports. Gohan was running a fever and Chichi being the loving, overprotective mother she panicked and didn't want to leave him. 

So it was just her and Krillin and she was kind of thanking Gohan for picking up a nasty cold so she could have him all to herself. Thank you germed and diseased children. She opted for a yellow tank top and plain jeans. Nothing too sexy. She held his hand in line for snacks his smile was always contagious. The butterflies in her stomach were a pleasant reminder that this man made her swoon. 

When they sat down in their seats, Yamcha approached and waved at them. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming." 

"No problem we are making a date of it actually." Krillin smiled and Yamcha gave him a wink. 

"Thank you the seats are great." Lazuli said with a small smile. 

"No problem! Krillin's family so you will be soon I assume." The couple turned scarlet red and Yamcha laughed giving his friend a thumbs up. "Seriously you guys make a nice couple." 

"Thank you." Lazuli said her blush deepened. "He's special to me." He tucked the hair behind her ear. 

"Well I gotta game to play! Hopefully it goes well! If you need anything you got my agents number Krillin." Yamcha said waving them off, winking at his friend.

"How was the rest of your week?" Krillin asked offering her some popcorn. 

"Work was fine. Lots of sad people who are bitter about their significant other cheating or whatever transgression they deemed required my services. Oh and my brother finally chose a wedding venue. He is crazy about his fiancé and wanted to surprise her with something magical so he picked the west city zoo. You can have a ceremony in the butterfly garden. We toured it and it is amazing." 

"Wow that does sound magical and expensive." Krillin commented, scratching his head. 

"He has like a thousand friends who work there and got him a good price but yah it was. He tends to shower her. He got her a pearl necklace and earrings set for her birthday the year they met. They had only known each other for a month. Granted he's not as into material items for himself other than his jeep. He’s kind of weird about money." 

"Well sounds like it'll be lovely. It’s nice to see your family happy right." 

"Yah.....you know the wedding is going to be coming up in a few months and I'd like you to be my date." She said shyly. 

"Of course Zuzu. I wouldn't want someone else dancing with my lady." He snickered and she leaned down to kiss him gently. He rubbed her hand throughout the game and she laid her head on his shoulder. To be honest neither of them paid attention to the game. 

Yes thank you Gohan for getting sick she thought.


	14. Capsule Corp Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli and Krillin are guests at the annual Capsule Corp gala. She is stunning head to toe and catches some unintended attention, but she only has eyes for Krillin.

Capsule corp gala. This was going to be by far the most fancy and esteemed event she had ever gone to. And she wasn't going to lie to herself this was the perfect place to network. Rich people and divorce lawyers got along really well. REALLY well. 

She was definitely better friends with Chichi but she sent Bulma some dress photos to see which she should wear. Bulma’s style was definitely sexy head to toe and Lazuli wanted to blow Krillin away. ChiChi was gorgeous, but very modest and if Lazuli hadn’t met Gohan she would question whether the pair were initmate. Not because the pair weren’t in love, but because she was so modest. She ended up with a sleek strapless midnight blue gown with a thigh slit. 

She pinned half of her hair to the side and smoked up her makeup. Which Bulma insisted that a smoky eye would pair well with the look. She wore dangling emerald earrings. She had chosen some flats originally but when she brought it up to Krillin he insisted she wear what she like and she loved heels. 

He said he wasn't gonna get any taller and it didn't bother him that she wore heels. He always knew how to make her feel great and confident in her own skin, just one more thing he did that made her heart flutter. 

When he picked her up he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "You look stunning." He finally said with a blush. 

"Thank you handsome." She said kissing him passionately before they took off to the event. When they got there they met up with ChiChi and Goku—who was not pleased with his attire. 

Lazuli snickered as the grown man tugged at his dress shirt collar and bow tie searching for any relief from the restricting clothing. Chichi clearly dressed him tonight and she kept swatting his hand away from his collar. She shot her husband a glare and adjust the bow tie. 

The boys went to get food and Chichi took Gohan to got to the bathroom. The backyard of the property was filled with guests and she decided to get a drink to ease her nerves. She was definitely not used to socializing on this large of a scale. The area was warm and she needed to get away from the crowd. 

She ordered a glass of wine and tapped her manicured nails on the bar. "Just a glass of wine? No shots?" A man she had never met commented. 

She blinked and pushed away from the bar. "Well I'm looking to remember tonight so I'll pass on shots." 

"So what do you do? You are an engineer?" He asked looking her up and down. She didn’t seem to notice the way he looked at her. 

"No. Divorce attorney. Which considering the ring tan line." She pointed to his ring finger. "You may need those services more than anything." 

He barked with laughter which put her a bit at ease. "Fair enough. I'm Raditz, one of Vegeta's military buddies and friend of Bulma." 

"Lazuli Gero.” She shook his hand, “I actually don't know Bulma all too well my boyfriend knows her." She waved to Krillin and her smile was beaming. Raditz downed his glass of whiskey and signaled the waiter for another. When Krillin reached her she kissed him. "Hey babe." 

"Ohhhh hey Krillin sooo you guys are dating." Raditz said with an air of confusion. 

"You know each other? Through the military?" Lazuli asked sipping her wine and running her fingers through Krillin’s hair. 

"Yah...not through the military though Zuzu I was never in special ops. Raditz is Goku's older brother." Krillin said. 

"Really?" She asked stumped. 

Raditz laughed. "Yah that dweeb is my baby brother." He rolled his eyes. "Well Krillin once again your a lucky man." He gestured to Lazuli with his glass. 

Krillin’s smile flattened and he then turned his attention to Raditz instead, of his gorgeous girlfriend. "Where's your wife?" 

"You can ask Kakarrot shorty I aight telling that story for the hundredth time tonight. I just got back, I am retiring, and I am here to have a good time." He emptied the glass and slammed it on the bar, once again waving the bartender over. 

Lazuli narrowed her eyes. There was more to this, she just didn’t know what. "Babe let's go dance okay. Have a good night, Raditz." She said curtly and led Krillin to the dance floor. After about 4 songs swinging around the dance floor they took a seat back at the table. 

Gohan was sleeping in Chichi's arms and she was rubbing his back. She smiled at the couple. "Goku is trying to track down his brother before he drinks too much." She said quietly. "Vegeta invited him so he's his responsibility not ours." 

"Raditz is a grown man he will be fine." Krillin dismissed.

“Try telling Goku that.” ChiChi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have tied Raditz into this one! I can see the connections between the fics and it is exciting.


	15. Under the Microscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli unravels some group secrets and makes sense of some tension.

Lazuli didn't want to push her new boyfriend but she really wanted to know why things were so tense between him and Raditz. Sure there was the low blow with his height, but Krillin hadn't let that type of comment phase him in her presence before. 

Krillin had walked off to find Goku, who ChiChi was ready to smack right over the head for leaving her alone on what was supposed to be a romantic evening. 

Lazuli felt bad for her friend who had clearly put a lot of effort into her outfit. Her hair was straightened but now in a bun since she was carrying a sleepy Gohan around. 

She was wearing a deep red dress that was very modest but had a slight dip in the back. She sported a red lipstick and was currently chewing her bottom lip to pieces. 

She was rubbing her son's back and looking around the room nervously. Bulma walked over to check on them. "Hey ladies how's it going?" She smiled, with a glass of wine in hand. 

What came out of Chichi's mouth was laced with sarcasm. "Oh great! My husband is chasing around his mess of a brother that Vegeta invited apparently." ChiChi bit. 

"Ohhh well Raditz is fine he's borrowing a guest bedroom for the night and he's been going slower on the drinks than usual so he's fine." She dimissed. 

"That's slow?" Lazuli asked shock painting her expression. "He was throwing them back at the bar." 

"He seemed coherent to me honestly he's fine." Bulma said. "Trust me he was happy with the blonde he's with."

"Well Goku is chasing him around and I'm about fed up and ready to go." Chichi huffed her head held high. 

"Just lay Gohan down for a nap in a guestroom and enjoy dancing with your husband." Bulma said, eyeballing the ceiling. 

"He's on my list! Besides I'm not leaving my precious baby angel in a room alone when his uncle and several other guests are engaging in unsavory behavior one room over." She gritted out. Bulma rolled her eyes and was about to respond when the guys came back. 

"Hey Cheech Raditz is fine according to Vegeta, you ready to go?" Goku asked picking up his son from her and gently bouncing him. 

"Yah I guess so. I got all dolled up for nothing." 

"Cheech why you upset I don't get it?" Goku asked. Lazuli could practically see the steam coming out of ChiChi's ears. 

"You know what Goku why don't you take ChiChi for a dance Krillin and I will stay with Gohan." Lazuli offered, looking at her friend sympathetically. 

"Yah we already danced the night away have your turn! Hand him over." Krillin took Gohan into his arms and sat down. 

"Okay shall we go?" Goku asked with a smile and Chichi nodded curtly. She grabbed onto his arm with her irritation apparent to everyone but poor Goku. Bulma slinked off in the process likely tracking Vegeta down. 

"So everything okay?" Lazuli asked adjusting her dress.

"Yah just Raditz making a scene as usual." He said patting Gohan's back. 

"As usual?" 

"Well he is always drinking and just going off with random girls and causing drama....he hooked up with my ex and I'm not convinced it didn't happen before we broke up too." 

"Oh. Well maybe it's something deeper that he's covering up. I mean not everyone who hurts hides themselves from the world like me." She let out an awkward laugh. "As for your ex. Maybe don't hold onto that so tight. I only have eyes for you anyway." She kissed his head and rubbed her hand up his leg which set a blush up his neck. 

"You're the best." 

"No you are." She rubbed Gohan's back as he stirred in Krillin's arms. 

"I should give him a break......So he wasn't wearing his ring because when he got back a month ago his wife was 6 months pregnant." 

"Congratulations?" Lazuli was lost and confused. 

"He was deployed for ten." 

Her eyes widened. "Ohhhhhh. Ouch...." 

Krillin chuckled a little. "I know honestly that's a nightmare. I knew in my heart Maron was stepping out on me but there was never such blatant proof. Yah know?" 

"Yah that be awful." She sighed and used he other hand to scratch his head. "I really enjoyed tonight thanks for bringing me." 

"No problem Zu." He said and kissed her lightly.


	16. Let's Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazuli has some girl time with her future sister in law.

Sex. That's all Lazuli could think about. Krillin and her had been dating for a few weeks at this point and they are both adults. Why hadn't he made a move? Lazuli had be complimented by dozens of men over the years. More importantly Krillin had admitted to sharing her affections for a long time. She was generally confident in herself but was wondering why things hadn't progressed. 

Cady on the other hand was shopping for some sexy lingerie for her fast approaching wedding. Lazuli had questioned this choice for days but she invited her out shopping to ask her for advice. Based on the several outfits Cady was picking out she was absolutely positive that she was experienced. 

"Cady? How did you tell Lapis you wanted to progress your relationship to you know the bedroom?" She blushed. "No nasty details please."

Cady blinked rapidly and smiled. "Actually he was the shy one. I know he acts all tough but he was clueless to the point where we were cuddling together and I was palming him through his pants and he didn't get the cue. He thought I was trying to be cute and rub his leg. So when he went to the bathroom--get ready because this is a tmi moment Lazuli--I had bought animal print lingerie like super sexy. He got all nervous and apologized because he didn't know I was 'changing'. So sometimes men are clueless. I had to tell Lapis in explicit detail that I wanted him." Cady said in quiet voice respecting Lazuli's bashfulness. "I had to actually undress him and tell him I wanted to have sex. Like word for word." 

"My boyfriend and I are both older and I'm a virgin. I don't want to be aggressive but I know what I want." She sighed and inspected a lacy bra. 

"Well if he's more cued in than Lapis--which I assume he is, I suggest you get flirty wear something super sexy under your clothes and just unwind and let things happen." 

"Natural because I'm good at that." 

"Listen your brother has shared some childhood memories with me and if they are like yours it makes sense Lazuli. It really was just you two. But I mean haven't you realistically been dating Krillin since months ago. Just neither of you put a label on it. When do we get to meet him by the way?" 

"I don't know yet maybe your wedding." 

"How about dinner sometime or our joint bachelorette and bachelor party. I've had to talk Lapis off the edge of just looking his office up and showing up. Several times." 

"If he does that so help me I will commit murder." 

"Then let us meet him. He sounds super sweet and cute."

"Okay how about just a nice casual lunch." 

"Perfect I will plan it so all you have to do is show up with your love. Oh and get the deep red set he will love it." She winked and Lazuli blushed.


	17. Responsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be just a nice night in.

She had planned a relaxing night in. At this point Krillin had a key to her place and could let himself in so she focused on finishing up dinner. Cooking did not come naturally to her but ChiChi gave her an amazing recipe for a baked pasta which she figured she could handle. 

She got a salad out and poured two glasses of wine. Work had not let up for either of them and to be honest they were both in desperate need of a vacation. Which she had been fantasizing about a beach vacation on the outskirts of the city. 

Krillin got there soon after roses in hand, ready to gobble up what she made. She was definitely feeling victorious when he went for seconds without her suggesting it. They were relaxing on the couch when he got a call. 

Lazuli mouthed 'hang up' with a pout. Krillin's brow furrowed and he put his hand up mouthing 'one second'. "How long has he been gone ChiChi? Well we can head over and check it out don't cry ChiChi I am sure it's fine." 

After he hung up Lazuli looked at him with a questioning glance. "Goku went to go pick up Raditz from a bar a few hours ago and ChiChi is worried. I'm sure it'll just be a quick drive by for us. 

When Lazuli and Krillin got there Goku and Vegeta were in a screaming match out front a nasty dive bar. 

"You know what he's like and you brought him here?!" Goku yelled. 

"Not my problem I'm not his mother. He wanted to go out so we went out. That's all there is to it. It's not my fault your brother is an idoit and a raging alcoholic." 

Bulma pulled on Vegetas hand. "That's enough your drunk and that was out of line." 

Goku was trying to hold it together and calm his breathing. "Come on Goku you gotta get home to Cheech and Gohan. She called me bud she's worried bout yah." Krillin said patting his friend's arm.

"Yah listen to shorty. Run off little Kakarrot quit trying to play big bad sayian and go home." Vegeta laughed hysterically. Lazuli sneered and from what she could see Bulma was also bothered and shocked at Vegeta's insults toward their friend. 

Krillin turned to walk away and Lazuli turned back after hearing a string of foreign curses come out of Vegeta's mouth and Bulma screamed after Goku punched him, hard. 

Krillin grabbed Goku and held him back despite him towering over Krillin. "Enough you have a son to go home to. Now we all need to leave before someone calls this in. Your commander wouldn't be happy Goku." 

"Fine." He gritted and then looked down at Vegeta who was wiping blood from his lip. "Don't ever speak about my son like that again and if you do be man enough to say it in a language everyone knows so you have to own it. Your a coward." Goku broke free from Krillin's grip and stormed off to Lazuli's car. 

Lazuli ran after him, in heels mind you and Krillin watched Goku pile into the back of her car. "Where's your brother?" she asked. 

"Cops took him. I can't afford that bail this time he will have to just figure it out I guess." Goku said guilt laced in his voice. 

Krillin sighed. Lazuli looked back to reverse. "What did Vegeta say?" 

"He called my son a watered down sayian and a mutt. That's the loose translation atleast. He said it in sayian cuz he didn't want his pregnant girlfriend hearing it." He blurted out not giving a shit that nobody knew. 

After dropping him off Lazuli invited Krillin back into her place for drinks. "So is this typical behavior?" 

"For Raditz? This the worst it's been that I've seen. He is normally a disaster but not this bad. He just retired with an honorable discharge but he's been a mess for a while. I mean I kind of talked to you about it the other night." 

"Well I'm a lawyer I could help." 

"Lazuli think about it that's a commitment..." 

"I did think about it. I don't back down though you know that." 

"Raditz is a lot lazuli. He's kind of a huge troublemaker." 

"Well so was I. I just never got caught. My past isn't pristine. Lapis just usually took the fall for me. Which he's lucky all our screw up were when we were minors. My point is I can actually help I'm a divorce attorney and it sounds like he needs help Krillin." 

"God your amazing and I love you and you're right." He sighed. "But please keep me in the loop Raditz is messy Zuzu. I can help support you every step of the way." He held her hand. 

"At the very least I can settle his divorce, for free and give him some contacts." She smiled slightly.


	18. Meet My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin meets Lapis and it starts off bumpy...

Lazuli was nervous and excited for Krillin to finally meet her brother. Well mostly nervous. Lapis did not take well to people outside his circle much like herself. It was going to be a double date at her favorite lunch spot. Well favorite restaurant that Lapis and Cady would eat at.

Lapis promised to get a table with his bride-to-be who he humorously fawned over in public. Her brother was a lot like her, always composed and show the least amount of emotion as possible. Not with Cady, he insisted on opening the car door for her and held her hand. This was very foreign to Lazuli for quite some time. 

His fiance on the other hand was a free spirit. She wore flowy floral dresses and when Lazuli met her Cady greeted her with a hug. Which was bizarre. When Cady met Lapis she got him onto a completely vegetarian diet and now they were both vegan. Eye roll. 

She insisted that everything they owned was ethically sourced when--possible--making her not the most fun shopping partner. All her handbags were recycled or thrift until Lazuli bought her vegan leather bag. 

They only purchased cruelty free home care and health items. Lapis loved it. Loved this new holistic approach to living which Lazuli called upscale hippie. 

So this restaurant now HAD to be her favorite because it could cater to all these "needs". She wasn't thrilled by her brother changing so much, it was annoying. Growing up they were two pessimistic peas in a pod. But he was happy. Now she was too. So she supposed she was starting to understand how one person could have such a great impact on the other. 

She walked Krillin to the table and sat down. "So Lapis, Cady this is Krillin my boyfriend. And Krillin this is my brother Lapis and his fiance Cady." 

"Nice to meet the man who swooped Lazuli off her feet." Cady smiled and elbowed her fiance. 

Lapis narrowed his eyes. "Indeed." Krillin awkwardly looked down. "We've met haven't we? Where?" 

"Uh well....I'm friends with Bulma, Dr. Briefs." 

"Ohhh I see." 

"Do you guys know each other?" Lazuli asked and Lapis snickered. 

"Shorty thought I was hitting on him at a party over 3 years ago. I was actually scoping a party out for you since you never dated." He rolled his eyes. 

Cady cut in. "Oh that's so funny! I took a bunch of classes there but fresh out of high school so I never ran into Lapis. And you were finding guys for your sister and he's here it's like it was meant to be." Cady chimed despite the awkward tension "So what's going on for you, Krillin?" 

"Oh not much just work. I do volunteer to help out at a few friends dojos. Lazuli and I do a lot of hikes. I'm trying to get her into rock climbing and snorkeling." 

"She's not much of an athlete." Lapis commented and Lazuli kicked him under the table. 

"Well it's good to do things for fun. I'm not a professional rock climber." Krillin shrugged taking a look at the menu. "Is the veggie burger good? I don't normally eat like this." He laughed nervously. 

"I see. Well yes it's good." Lapis said. "I think I'll order a bottle for the table." 

"So your a family marriage therapist?" Cady asked. "That must be so exhausting." 

"Yah and your dating a dicorce attoney. I'm sure you enjoy the referrals." Lapis commented and the table got silent. Once the bottle of wine arrived Cady poured some glasses. 

It was silent for some time and Lazuli was about to rip her brother's head off. "We actually haven't referred to each other since we began dating. Besides to be blunt I'm usually referring people to attorney's offices." Krillin said. "Anyway, I'm really glad to meet you both."


	19. Meet My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Lapis gets back on track.

Lazuli was fuming. They had been at the restaurant for fifteen minutes and her brother was interrogating Krillin. Cady offered her a nervous smile but Lazuli just narrowed her eyes at Lapis. 

Just as she was about to rip his head off publicly, Krillin spoke up. "So Lapis how did yah meet Cady?" 

"I'm a park ranger at East National Park and Animal Preserve. I brought her some orphaned bear cubs and she nursed them back to health, I couldn't care for them during the day. We began dating shortly after." Lapis affect and tone hadn't changed but he had this glimmer in his eye when describing his fiance. 

"He was so sweet he kept visiting to see the cubs at my place even though I told him i had it covered and then he finally asked me out. We've been inseparable ever since. How exactly did you two meet?" Cady looked at the couple. 

"I wanted to find someone to refer a client to and Chichi recommended him. I encouraged a client to visit him but asked to have coffee that weekend." 

"We started going out together a lot and to be honest I was interested but I didn't think she felt the same way." He snickered and Lazuli smiled down at him. 

"You are all she spoke about the past several months I find it hard to believe it was not obvious." Lapis teased, his attitude had clearly changed. 

"I guess I'm sorta clueless when it comes to that stuff." He rubbed his head. "Or at least when it comes to myself. You know the therapist with relationship issues kind of funny huh." 

"Well both of the Gero's are shy." Cady smirked over her glass at her fiance who gave her a pleading look. "I didn't realize Lapis and I were on our first date until about halfway through and he asked if I was enjoying myself and if I would like to go out again sometime." 

"I felt I was clear." He said dryly. 

"Oh babe you weren't but it was so sweet and we had spent so much time together, it was familiar." 

"I can relate." Krillin winked at Lazuli who flushed. 

"You guys are so cute." Cady chimed. "So Krillin I know you're my maid of honor's date and I am so glad we got to meet you before the big day. We are having a joint bachelorette and bachelor party just something fun and laid back for a few friends. You are welcome to join us." Cady smiled. 

"Well if alright with both of you." Krillin offered. 

Lapis looked at his fiance and then at his sister who was beaming down at the short man who had captured her heart. "The more the merrier." He replied in his typical monotone, unenthusiastic voice. He did crack the tiniest glimmer of a smile at his sister who kissed her boyfriend's head. 

Once dinner had arrived the conversation had quieted down a little. Lapis promptly order another bottle of wine which put Lazuli strangely at ease. After all this time he was still as awkward as her in new social situations. 

Krillin and Cady on the other hand chatted with ease and filled the awkward silences effortlessly. 

"By the way guys. Good recommendation this is really good. Different but good." Krillin said pointing down at the burger he was chowing down on. 

"It was one of the things I missed going vegan." Lapis commented. "Then again when you are raised on hamburger stove top ramen and hot dogs a hamburger is like a five star meal." 

Cady gagged. "Oh god you would think they'd feed yah better." 

"Group homes? I suppose it depends on the one you get into. All those people are money hungry to some degree." Lapis rolled his eyes. "As if they care." 

"I didn't have the greatest experience either in group homes, but I know there are some really good ones out there that bring the kids on trips. Until my dojo instructor fostered me I was well easy target for getting picked on. Because believe it or not I was shorter once." He laughed and continued. "Master Roshi took good care of me but he always poured everything back into his students." He shrugged. "I wanted to be sure I could do something with myself that's why I enlisted into the military." 

"Oh wow. Lapis thought about going in for a while huh babe." Cady elbowed him. 

He gave her a shocked look then turned his attention to his sister's distressed, bewildered expression. "Well it was a long time ago I was young like 17 and was facing jail time. If I was tried as an adult I was going to go the military route. Luckily it got dropped." He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Lazuli nodded understanding what he was referring to. The twins had gotten in a lot of trouble over the years and he always took the fall for her, something she was always beyond thankful for. He took the big brother role seriously and she supposed that was why he had been acting strange now. He just wanted to make sure she was cared for.


	20. Pro Bono

Lazuli walked into her office phone pressed to her cheek. She waved at Chichi and rolled her eyes at the person on the phone. 

She looked up at one of the interns who made her way into the office. She wished the person on the line a good day and hung up. "What?" 

"Well Ms. Gero why aren't we taking on these clients?" She set down a stack of business cards. 

"Have you seen my case load I'm slammed. And I took on a case pro bono so I don't have time unless I get another intern or a partner. And you know how I feel about more people." 

"But you could make so much more money." 

"I know." She said looking very focused. "And I just have some more important ways to spend my time I guess. For once." She added. 

"Okay well I would love to take on a few of these for the firm. I am graduating soon and I'll be looking for a job you know." 

"Go ahead. I'll make time to supervise." 

She waved her out and Chichi sat down with her, reheated lunch in hand. The older woman blew out a bunch of air. "Thank you. I am not a fan of Raditz but he's Goku's brother and I appreciate you helping him out. His soon to be ex drained their bank account preparing for HER baby. Can you believe the audacity? If anyone did that to my Gohan when he is older you would have to represent me on an account of first degree murder." 

Lazuli held in her laughter and pat Chichi's hand. "It's fine Chichi. Honestly I want to do this. Raditz needs help and I can help so I'm going to."

"Well I thank you. He needs more help than anyone can give him." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He needs to just grow up already and go away." 

"People make mistakes and you might be surprised to know the issues others have faced." 

"I know I know. Love and acceptance lalala but honestly I have no clue how my sweet Goku and that heathen are related." She scoffed. 

Lazuli got up to shut the door, offering some privacy. She tugged her pencil skirt down and offered Chichi some coffee. "Families are...complicated...siblings are complicated and I think you told me Goku met Raditz when he was a teen?" 

"Yah he met him when he was 17 right after Raditz got back from a big mission and right before Goku enlisted. They didn't see each other much for a few years." 

Lazuli sipped her coffee and pulled out some cookies from her desk drawer. "Well Lapis and I are twins we were born like a minute apart via c section and have been together ever since." She shrugged. "Our dad was a total quack and our mom we never found out what happened to her. But we bounced from foster home to group home and back and forth. I guess what I'm saying is maybe Goku is trying so hard with his brother because he feels like he missed out." 

Chichi bit into her second cookie. "But he has Gohan and I. We love him more than anything on this planet. His parent's are okay but I wish he would just cut Raditz out." Chichi sighed sadly as the door creaked open. 

"This bad time?" Raditz cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Lazuli was thrown off. "Oh uh. No I suppose not give me five minutes to get this together. Uh take a seat." 

"I'll stand." 

"Okay. Well Chichi we can chat more later okay. Everything will work out." Lazulu got up to give her a hug. Raditz ignored Chichi even as she waved at him. She scoffed and slammed the door. 

Lazuli hissed she hated when Chichi slammed doors it felt like the whole building might fall down. She took a deep breath. "Take a seat. Your welcome to have a cookie and I have coffee back here." 

"Sure. So you my lawyer or my family therapist?" He asked and she quirked a brow. "You make a habit of gossiping 'bout your clients or only the ones you don't charge?" He sat back crossing his arms. 

She poured the coffee and sat it down. "I don't normally engage in conversation about my clients ever. Chichi is my friend. I was at lunch, you actually interrupted me on my free time. If you'd like a recommendation to one of my peers I will happily do so. I can't promise they will match my rate." She said flatly. 

"Ouch. Okay you got bite. I wave the white flag." 

"Good. Now your ex her expenditures all occurred while you were downrange with zero access to internet so it should be quite easy to prove you didn't make the purchases. As for her unborn child we can request a DNA test if she attempts to argue but obviously the dates don't match. I am just preparing." 

"Preparing to strong arm a pregnant woman into doing DNA tests?"

"I don't do losing." 

"Alright I dig it. This might actually work out for once."


	21. For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first smut attempt that I have posted. I do what my husband and I refer to as smut lite or diet smut. I just prefer to write these more tender moments. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> I am not opposed to writing smut in the future I just love the fluff.

Lazuli hadn’t got to see her man in a few days since wedding planning picked up. Krillin had came by for a night in. She was tired and he brought some sandwiches she had never tried. 

She had finished half of hers and he snickered as she gobbled it down. “Where is this from?” 

“It’s roast beef from the deli Goku’s mom works at. He got me hooked on them a couple years back. Every once and a while I stop by as a treat. Gine always tries to feed me like her boys so to be honest I ordered for one.” Krillin snickered. 

“Two foot long sandwiches, four pickles, and two bags of homemade chips for one human?” Her eyes were wide. “Then again this is Goku and Raditz is probably the same.” 

“Yeah I tried to tell her that I can’t eat that much but that’s a lost cause. Perfect date night meal though.” 

“It is amazing.” She praised. 

He told her to pick a movie while he finished up the dishes. When he was done he sat down next to her. She smiled a little and gave him a kiss. She found it adorable that when he scooted back on the couch his feet didn't quite touch the ground. 

He set the large bowl of popcorn between them, "Sooo Raditz divorce how is it going?" He asked munching on a handful of popcorn. 

She half shrugged. "Ex wife is trying to pull the I'm pregnant I can't be stressed card." She rolled her eyes and mocked the woman in a whinny voice. "Well then don't cheat. Easy."

"Yah no kidding be nice of people just stayed loyal save a lot of heart break." 

"Yah but then we would both be unemployed and likely would have never crossed paths due to you being sweet and outgoing and me being antisocial and hating the world. I mean I am getting better. I am sort of enjoying social interaction with other people. Like Chichi she used to drive me nuts because she talks a lot. Now I might call her a friend.” Lazuli said casually. 

Krillin laughed and his smile flattened. ”Dang your right though we did meet under some unfortunate circumstances. I mean I kind of always suspected Bulma and Yamcha would split. They both seemed to have wandering eyes. Didn't think it lead me to my soulmate." Once the words tumbled out of his mouth he got nervous and rubbed his head, sending his hair in every direction. "Sorry that was a lot huh?" 

Her breath hitched and she used her shirt to fan herself pinching at the collar. 

"Lazuli I am so sorry that I let that out so suddenly. I well." She could see a bead of sweat collect on his forehead. "I get this feeling in my gut that what we have is special and nothing like my former relationship. Sure there's the surface level stuff like your far prettier then my ex and exponentially more intelligent." He let a quiet laugh escape. 

He was looking up at her but his head was still angled downwards. "But it's the other stuff like how I don't worry about what people think of my appearance when I am with you because you have helped build my self esteem. Like how you say you like my face." He waved to the void. "Because there's plenty of room to kiss. That made me really think of it different.” 

He took a deep breath, ”Like how when I wanted to get a haircut you asked to see my military photos and you said I looked handsome bald too. You told me I should do what makes me happy. I like how when other people talk over me or someone else interrupts me you just ignored them and focus on what I'm saying even if it's something dumb like some cheesy joke I make." She half smiled.

"You always encourage me to do anything I want. So you know soulmate material." He smiled and shrugged a few times. 

"I've never believed in soulmates Krillin, until I met you. But I also didn't believe in love until I met you. I've also never wanted someone as much as I want you." She leaned down to kiss him pressing her lips to his. Her hands rested around his neck. 

He smiled against her lips. "Let me move the popcorn and snacks." 

She shyly rubbed her hand up and down this thigh. "How about we move this to my bedroom?" She said against his lips. "I want to and I hope you do too." 

He chuckled. "You have no idea how long I've thought about taking you to bed Zuzu. You sure though?" 

"Yes. I am very sure. I want you to be my one and only.” She said quietly. “I’ve kind of been wanting to make this leap.” She bit her lip. 

“Oh one and only.” He nodded, “If I need to take this slower let me know. And Zuzu if you change your mind at anytime I won’t be upset. I want your first time to be something special.” 

“It will be because it’s with you.” She rubbed his hand, her face burning. “I want to put something on though meet me there in two minutes.” 

When he walked in she was laying on the bed in black lace bra and panty set. He could feel his jaw dropping and climbed into bed next to her. He finished taking his clothes off and gently brushed her hair back, “You are beautiful” He said against her lips. 

That always maybe her melt. Krillin made a habit of telling her both but she preferred ‘You are beautiful’ to ‘You look beautiful’. 

She had a hard time seeing herself that way. Sure she was vain and knew men found her attractive but to be beautiful that is how she saw him. He had such a kind heart and was so pure.

It felt like time stopped for them. She only thing she focused was on the different sensations she felt. His lips on hers moving over them like a dance made just for them. His hand between her legs sending pleasure to puddle in her core. 

She reached out and went to rub him through his boxers. She tried to hide her shock at his size. He was very equip. Her stomach turned with excitement and she want him. “Please more.” She moaned into his mouth and tugged his boxers down. He kicked them to the side and positioned himself as he pushed in she inhaled deeply. 

“You okay?” He asked, voice strained. 

“Yeah.” She smiled, eyes hooded. As she adjusted to him she had this twisting, enjoyable fullness. It was like there was thousands of butterflies in her stomach and her skin was prickling with heat. 

When he reached between them she inhaled sharply and moaned. He rested his head on her collarbone, rocking against her. She felt her pleasure build and moaned as she clenched around him. It wasn’t much long after that he finished as well. 

Their foreheads were pressed together, the sweat on their bodies beginning to cool. He kissed her gently, and laid next to her. She figured her smile mirrored his: relaxed, euphoric, and contented by love.


	22. Afterglow

She woke up, the sun peaking through the curtains. Her boyfriend was cuddling her, an arm draped lazily over her waist and his head tucked under her arm. His mouth was parted and he let out the lightest snores. Lazuli could help but smile at him. 

 

It was entertaining how cute and handsome he looked even asleep with his hair in disarray. She turned onto her back and he cuddled into her side. She covered her mouth and used her free hand to brush some of his strands of hair out of his face. 

 

He stirred a little more and he woke up, "Mmmm good morning." He mumbled against her chest. 

 

She bit her bottom lip with a smile. "Good morning handsome." She scratch his head and he just nuzzled further into her chest. She dragged her fingernails down to scratch his neck and he groaned. 

 

"This is heaven." He said muffled. "Babe I love you." 

 

"I love you too." She could feel her cheeks warm up and she tried to will it away. They had finally taken that next step and slept together. Krillin called it lovemaking and to be honest she was ready to adopt that term in a heartbeat. 

 

It was better than she could’ve ever imagined and she knew that was because it was with him. Sure he was VERY attentive in the bedroom but they were very emotionally connected and something about the joining of their bodies set her on fire. 

 

Afterwards they spent the evening cuddling and Krillin rubbed her shoulders until they both fell into a deep sleep. Why hadn’t she met this man earlier in life? No one could feed every part of her soul the way Krillin did. No one could fill her hollowed out heart like he did and that she was sure of. 

 

He brushed her hair behind her ear. ”You got plans today?" He asked holding her hand on her waist. 

 

"Kind of. Dress fitting. After that though I am completely free and maybe we could have a date out." She suggested. "I would like to have a repeat of last night but I am a little sore." She blushed faintly and her fingers tightened around his. "So later." 

 

He looked concerned and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "I am so sorry was I rough?" 

 

"No your just a lot. And although it was insanely satisfying. I think I need to recover a little." 

 

He blinked rapidly, "Huh I mean I never like measured it or anything. Didn't give it much thought." He chuckled a little and blushed. 

 

"Babe your huge. That is not average. And it's all mine. No one is ever getting that beautiful dick other than me." She announced and covered his face is kisses. 

 

Krillin blushed and snickered, “You are incredible in everyday and the most gorgeous woman. You are the best." He shook his head and looked down at her. The look of disbelief taunting her in his eyes. She had to correct that. 

 

She held his face gently. ”No you are." She kissed the center of his face and felt his muscles tense pulling his face into a smile, pressed against hers. Lovemaking for sure. 

 

... 

 

"So was this like a preplanned sorta thing?" She asked confused, completely dressed and ready for a very nice dinner out. She decided to go with a jewel tone green dress and some emerald earrings.She even picked up Krillin a matching tie for this event but was a little confused by the suddenness. 

 

"Uhhh kinda. So Launch and Tien got engaged a while back before I met you and they were gonna plan a big thing but decided against it. Neither really has family—well that’s complicated too but anyway— and their was some feuding in the friend group so they eloped. Now it's like a impromptu reception dinner with friends." 

 

"Did you know? Like did they tell you?" She asked curiously. 

 

"Yah. I knew. But I am pretending like I had no clue. Launch’s grandpa Roshi and I were their witnesses. It's kind of drama though because Yamcha was the best man and I think he's still kinda hurt over the whole thing. And Bulma was the maid of honor.” 

 

"It's their wedding. They should feel free to do what they want.” She raised a brow.

 

“I know babe, I agree with you. But yahhh I don’t know it’s a whole big thing. But Tien didn’t really want this like huge bachelor party or anything. He just wanted to go out and chill. He is not the social type at all. He is like the opposite of a social butterfly. Like since him and Launch got back together I have heard from him maybe five times. But that’s just him.” He shrugged and tried to tie his necktie for the third time. 

 

Lazuli waved him over to the bed where she was sitting and began tying it. “Who is all going to be there?” Lazuli asked. 

 

Krillin shrugged, “I don’t think Vegeta will go. Tien and him had one interaction and not only was it awkward as hell, but for two people who never talk they made it very clear that they hate each other. Then again Vegeta seems to think everyone is interested in Bulma and that’s why they hang out with her.” 

 

Lazuli snorted, “Seriously. Bulma is gorgeous but that’s quite the oversight on his part. I mean does he seriously think Goku is interested in Bulma in any capacity outside of friendship?” She rolled her eyes. 

 

Krillin rubbed his head, “Ha…Ha…Ha…Funny you mention that. Because he has totally brought it up and caused an insane argument. Chichi got super pissed. Put enough drinks in the guy and he will assume anyone and everyone is in love with his girlfriend. ” 

 

“How does your friend group just pretend like all this stuff didn’t happen.” 

 

“The sheer will to suppress and disassociate from the harsh reality of our own dysfunction.” Krillin said with a smile and she kissed him. 

 

“How does Vegeta have an issue with everyone?” 

 

“It’s Vegeta. I personally don’t have an issue with him but he’s…. well difficult.” He said and Lazuli raised a brow and he exhaled. “He acts like he’s better than everyone else to mask his own insecurity.” 

 

“Inferiority complex got it.”   
  
“Yah and it gets old quick. I don’t engage with him on it and I leave him be so that’s probably why he doesn't hate me. But if he does go this will be awkward because I am not so sure Tien and Launch invited him. On the bright side Tien not liking Vegeta is what helped him and Yamcha become friends again.” Krillin shrugged, “Heeehhh?” 

 

“Not the greatest plus babe.” 

 

“No it is not.” He sighed and his shoulders slumped. 


	23. Wedding Fever

Lazuli had never met Tien or Launch. Before Krillin she wasn't social at all and she was just becoming used to a few of his friends. Overall he was very considerate of her desire to stay in most nights. This was sudden and a little uncomfortable. 

 

She tried not to give any attention to the pervy men commenting on how hot Krillin's arm candy was. She did shoot the short tubby man and the old geezer a glare. She was an intelligent and classy woman. She had fought hard to be where she was and didn't appreciate their gawking and attention. They visibly flinched under her glare and that put a smile on her face. 

 

Krillin tugged on her hand to greet the couple. He did give her fair warning that Launch is very bubbly and affectionate. Well and when she’s not she’s a bit of a spitfire. ”Hey guys! Congrats! Y'all heading on a honeymoon?" He wagged his brows at Tien who tugged at his dress shirt collar. The man's neck was red with blush and he pulled his wife in closer, subtly rubbing her side. 

 

Launch bat her lashes at Tien and it looked like something out of a old cartoon. Lazuli swore she saw stars in the woman’s eyes. ”Yes some islands and Ms. Shinhan is ready to give Mr. Shinhan the night of his life. Huh baby.” Launch giggled and planted a kiss on her husband’s burning cheek. "And you must be Krillin's lovely girlfriend Lazuli it is so nice to meet you." 

 

She shook Lazuli's hand, cupping their joined hands with the other. "Krillin just chirps about you all the time and it's so sweet to see him finally get the love he deserves. He was like a little brother growing up and I am just so glad he's happy." The woman had her hand pressed to her chest and pat Krillin’s head with her free hand. 

 

Lazuli had a hard time believing someone could be this nice and still sound genuine but Launch did. From where Lazuli stood this woman was effortless in her ability to socialize and somehow that was intimidating. ”You are gorgeous just like he said and you are smart and educated to boot." She winked. “You guys must be a dynamic duo because I know Krillin has a heart of gold and is a hard worker.” 

 

"Oh thank you so much. Krillin is amazing and a very supportive boyfriend.” Lazuli blushed a little. It was still odd for her discussing their relationship with others when everything had been kept private. “Thank you for extending the invitation to me." Lazuli managed to get out. 

 

Tien piped up, ”Of course. Krillin is a very important friend to us he has been very supportive throughout this entire wedding experience.” Tien was much less charming than his wife and to be honest Lazuli was relived. “Anyway we are all sitting to eat. Bulma rented the place out and we are very grateful for it." 

 

Tien was honestly speaking Lazuli's language he was dry, a little stoic with a dash of sarcasm. Lazuli sat across from Bulma and waved politely. Vegeta sat at her side looking less than pleased that Yamcha was between his girlfriend and Tien. Well he didn’t look pleased to be their period.

 

Chichi and Goku sat next to Launch. Krillin was sitting next to his buddy and she was next to him holding his hand under the table. This unfortunately left her closer to the old geezer and tubby pervert. 

 

Bulma slid her full wine glass to Vegeta who accepted it willingly. "Bulma no wine? Honestly you don’t need to worry about me guys Tien drinks occasionally in front of me." Launch smiled. 

 

"Well Launch it's not just that but thank you." Bulma stated and fidgeted in her seat. Lazuli was a bit lost at this point and was grateful Krillin filled her in by discreetly sending a sending her a text. ‘Launch is an alcoholic.’

 

"Well don't worry I am having just some sparkling cider but you can indulge in some champagne." Launch offered. 

 

"The woman is fine. She is with child." Vegeta barked with an eye roll. Most of the table murmured some congrats and Bulma sighed. Lazuli watched Yamcha who’s expression was hard to read. It was somewhere between shock, anger, and hurt. Bulma awkwardly brushed back her hair and glanced at her ex who excused himself to the bar. 

 

"Oh well congrats to you two." Launch clapped and Vegeta snorted indignantly. Tien was gritting his teeth and muttered something inaudible but Vegeta shot him a glare. You could cut the tension with a knife and Lazuli was starting to get the feeling this could blow up at any moment. 

 

"Uh thank you. It wasn't planned but I am excited. But this isn't really the time and place to talk about me." 

 

"You don't say." Tien muttered, looking pissed off. 

 

"Of course the child wasn't planned." Vegeta said into his glass and Bulma smacked his leg. 

 

"So any plans for a honeymoon baby." Lazuli threw out there desperately trying to steer away from impending doom. 

 

Tien looked at his wife who cringed a little, "Well I actually got my tubes tied. You see I have a rare personality disorder that I am getting the hang of and I would rather not pass it along. But Tien and I are very excited to begin the adoption process." The woman’s smile return. 

 

"Oh my brother and his future wife are looking into adopting." She responded quickly. 

 

"We are really excited. We are going to start parenting classes so that we can foster to adopt. Our upbringings were not typical so." She shrugged with a breathy laugh, blowing her grandpa a kiss who offered her a sad smile. 

 

"My brother and I were raised in group homes." Lazuli said casually. 

 

"Oh okay." Tien seemed a bit relieved. "It's awkward explaining to others but I was raised in one of the Crane orphanages. I just met my birth parents and honestly our group is more like family." 

 

"I think it's admirable. There's much work to be done in the child welfare system." She nodded and Tien gave Krillin an impressed smile. 

 

"Yah she's kind of awesome." Krillin gushed. “Lazuli and I have been doing some volunteering together in the community, it’s been awesome.” 

 

"Lazuli's cool she's helping out my brother pro bone." 

 

"Pro bono honey." Chichi gently corrected and Vegeta muttered something along the lines of buffoon and Bulma stomped on his foot under the table.

  
“Oh yah pro bono.” Goku smiled and chuckled. 

 

“Honestly it’s nothing. I just think it’s great you guys are doing all that so many kids need homes and parents who are willing to put in all that effort. Maybe bio parents should take parenting classes before having kids.” 

 

“That’s a thing?” Goku asked his wife who nodded, rubbing his arm. 

 

“Well I would like to give a toast.” Yamcha announced standing in front of his seat and so did Bulma who pressed play on a slideshow projected in front of them on the brick wall. “Bulma gets full credit for the slideshow by the way.” He chuckled, “So for those of us new to the group or not along for the whole ride Launch and Tien met back in high school. He was new our senior year and Launch pursued him endlessly. And it paid off.” 

 

A photo flipped to their prom photos senior year. “Please notice how nothing has changed about him except his traps getting huge.” Yamcha pointed out and Tien rolled his eyes with a smile, “Tien and I were in basic together and I remember him using his limited phone time to talk to her. The fact that he chose to call her really spoke volumes. He’s never been a super sappy guy but he showed more emotion with her than anyone else.” 

 

Several photos had past and Launch held her breath as they were approaching dangerous territory in their relationship history. “Launch is sweetheart and has been there for Tien in ways no one else could. And I have never seen someone do a 180 quite like he did to really put their relationship first. They’ve been through a lot but if I had a guess that’s what true love is. When your down you get up twice as hard and keep fighting because that person is worth it. So congrats you two and make good use of that honeymoon suite dude.” He chuckled. 

 

The group clapped save for Vegeta and Launch walked over to hug Yamcha with teary eyes. Lazuli squeezed Krillin’s hand and smiled down at him. 

 

He was most certainly worth it. 


	24. New Love

 

Lazuli finished pinning her blonde, curled hair back into a low bun. She had been admiring her sister in law get ready for hours as Cady anxiously awaited her walk down the aisle. The makeup artist and hair stylist effortlessly replicated the looks Cady and Lazuli requested and she was an ethereal bride. 

 

Lazuli gave her a hug and helped her tuck her veil into the back of her hair the comb hidden by a flower crown. “My brother is a lucky man.” She said quietly and Cady fanned her eyes. “Don’t ruin your makeup yet.” Lazuli teased, handing her a tissue. She slinked out of the room to check on her brother who save for their cousin had no one close to him for the day. 

 

She knocked on the door and offered her cousin—who was definitely more affectionate than the pair—a hug. He walked her over to Lapis warning her that he seemed off and may be getting a case of cold feet. 

 

Lazuli walked up next to him on the balcony and gently place a hand on his shoulder. They stood like that in silence for a bit and if anyone else was in the room they may have been shocked by the tender moment between the stoic twins. “Your nervous.” She stated more as fact rather than asked. 

 

He nodded, “Hell yah I am.” 

 

“She loves you Lapis.” Lazuli said encouragingly, laying her head on his arm.

 

He rubbed his face and breathed heavily, “I know. And I love her. More than I thought I could offer someone.” 

 

“You are afraid it is not enough.” 

 

She was shocked that he inhaled shakily and nodded. “It has always been just us. And now it isn’t. I don’t know how to give myself to someone.” 

 

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, “You have been giving yourself to someone. For a long time I might add and you are okay. You are more than okay since Cady came into your life. And that is an amazing, beautiful, scary thing.” She heard him sniffle and rubbed his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

 

“If you tell anyone I cried I will deny it and I will throat punch you.” He laughed through some tears. She wiped at his eyes and smiled. 

 

“And if you tell anyone you reduced me to tears with your stupid malfunctioning tear ducts I will rip your eyes out.” She laughed with the same broken voice. She pulled back and shook his shoulders gently, “I am so happy for you. And if you give it your all it will always be enough. She loves you to pieces. And if it fails it’s because we went on a crazy homicidal rampage because the apocalypse is nigh.” She laughed and offered him a gentle smile. 

 

“Hey I am still down if it comes to that.” He chuckled and gave her a cunning smile. “Shorty’s jaw is gonna hit the floor when he sees you. He better keep it classy though, you are my sister after all.” 

 

“No promises afterward we got a hotel room and we plan to make good use of it.” 

 

“Oh god Lazuli enough please.” He covered his ears and she smacked his arm. “In all serious I like him. Don’t let him know it yet. I gotta keep up my tough bad ass image and admitting I like your boyfriend who is the human embodiment of a teddy bear is not the way to go about it.” 

 

“I’ll let him panic for a little more. Now you gotta get out there before your bride does.” She gave him one last hug and waited for the event to begin. 

 

The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a blur to her. She remembered making it to the front of the space and seeing Krillin in the crowd. The space was gorgeous and full of lush greenery. 

 

She wiped her tearful eyes through their vows and smiled at her brother who wasn’t keeping it together throughout his wife’s words. It was so raw and genuine something that Lazuli could never conjure up in her own head until meeting a certain short, goofy, fun-loving MFT who had turned her world upside down and right side up. 

 

If she was lucky she would have this one day. Not this exactly of course because it would be much more real to her own emotions. And that aching in her heart wouldn’t be for longing but rather satisfaction. Something she could only image Krillin could make her feel. Who would’ve thought the ice queen imagined herself a bride one day, certainly not the ice queen herself. 

 

The ceremony ended in cheers as the couple sealed their love and devotion to each other in a kiss. 

 

…

 

Krillin certainly looked handsome in a suit and she couldn’t help but whisper to him that she was excited to take this back to their hotel room. He blushed and snickered pressing a heated kiss to her lips which shocked her a bit. 

 

They sat at a table with the wedding party and Krillin as always dominated the small talk aimed at them. Thank god. Cady was glowing and beaming pulling her new husband down to whisper in his ear. 

 

Lapis eyes went wide and he kissed her. Lazuli brow dipped slightly wondering what the couple was discussing. 

 

“Whatcha looking at?” Krillin elbowed her. 

 

She shrugged slightly, “Just wondering how that red lipstick hasn’t budged through all this.” She lied. 

 

“I do love red on you.” He commented, raising his brows suggestively. “But I also don’t mind you getting it everywhere.” He said more quietly and she rubbed a hand up his thigh. 

 

She was a bit shocked by her own confidence in her sex appeal but she was fully embracing this aspect of their relationship. She was ready to dive into experimentation right away much to her boyfriend’s delight. 

 

They had even had some firsts together and she was happy to have a level playing field with him. She had some devious plans tonight and she made that very clear sending him photos of dozens of lingerie pieces she had purchased just for this opportunity. 

 

Krillin teased that he had made a monster of her and he wasn’t far off. She found herself more than once texting him that she craved his cock from her office and dirty talking to him during lunch. 

 

Her favorite though was sending him little glimpses of flirty pictures during office hours. Krillin had expressed his gratitude that they both had their own private offices and playfully reprimanded her, completely in jest. 

 

Her eyes moved to the couple as Lapis stood for a toast, tapping his fork on the champagne glass. "Thank you everyone for attending this very important day for us. We have a very exciting announcement to make that Cady just shared with me.” He smiled down at her. “We knew we wanted to start a family right away and apparently we got a bit ahead of ourselves because we are already expecting.” 

 

She smiled and got up to kiss him, “It is sparkling cider.” She pointed to her glass and Lazuli smiled widely. “Oh and Lazuli your next.” Cady winked and Lazuli blushed fanning herself. 

 

… 

 

Krillin spun her around the dance floor and she was in total bliss. He dipped her low and kissed her lips. “You want to head out?” She said against his lips, not parting from his. 

 

“Whatever you want.” He replied and she dug her nails into his shoulders. 

 

“The married couple have left the building. I say we go have some fun of our own.” He hissed as her nails scratched at his skin the shirt being the only barrier hiding their foreplay. 

 

“Then let’s go.” He scooped her up and she tugged at her dress hem, his face pulled into a blissful smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about doing an epilogue for the final chapter connecting to rebuilding timeline hmmm....


	25. Epilogue - Ocean Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so insanely bittersweet! I put a lot of effort into the fic and building the story behind it! Can't wait to start my next K18 adventure!

The day she met Krillin her life course changed forever. Lazuli was happy to continue sailing into solitude and never look back until something caught her eye in a sea of hurt and pain that was her past, present, and future. It was so difficult for her to explain just how much he had impacted her, but it was like the waves of the ocean swallowing her whole.

 

Before Krillin Lazuli desired to make connections with no one, in her eyes even Lapis had left her behind when he began a new life with his future wife. No one could be trusted and loving others was a futile effort. The twins always had each others back in this sea of despair and then Lapis took a nose dive off their sail boat for two once he saw something new and shiny. Once the first siren who called to him caught his attention. 

 

She couldn't navigate without him and she was left stranded in the middle of the ocean with nothing expect the occasional visit from him. Then it was as if for the first time someone saw her and invited her into their life fully without reservation. She didn’t know why but she felt compelled to take a chance with him. The voyage ahead was rocky and frightening. Many people didn’t know just exactly how she had failed him in their relationship. Sharing with Chichi had brought those memories to the surface that now served as a reminder that they had made it. 

 

She had backed out of their elopement and that had broke his heart and hers in the process. She was terrified of the commitment and she almost lost him. It also left her with a decision to make. She either could return to him, take a leap of faith, and go all in or walk away forever. Those were her forced choices given by the man she loved so dearly. 

 

Those days without him were dull and she found it hard to do much of anything. But it solidified something. She loved Krillin and that would never change so this risk was necessary. 

 

Once she made her choice healing could begin between the couple. He accepted her back and drew the line in the sand. It was time to move in together, sell their old places, and begin a life together. A year past from their reunion and they should’ve been celebrating their one year anniversary. They both knew marriage was in their future but she didn’t want to wait for a ring again, so she asked him. 

 

Yes Lazuli, the blonde bombshell attorney with commitment issues asked Krillin the lovesick family marriage therapist to marry her, something his friends would tease him over. It didn’t both either of them though because the meaning behind her proposal was paramount to any jest. She was ready and she wanted this marriage. 

 

After their wedding came another struggle, their journey to parenthood. These waves were tall and could not be avoided but she had Krillin to hold onto in such a trying time. 

 

Lapis had adopted two children and one biological child with his wife. They lived a quiet life but enjoyed visiting the couple time to time. Krillin and Lazuli both wanted kids and it wasn’t happening. Even after a year still nothing and they were trying. 

 

Chichi and Bulma had new babies. Trunks certainly was not planned, Vegeta was quite loud about that sentiment. Chichi didn’t seem to have planned Goten either. Goku and her were on the rocks at the time for reasons Lazuli couldn’t concern herself with. Having her own family grow was her only concern. 

 

She grew jealous of them and pulled away as she was sitting staring at several negative tests. It was disheartening. Like several oysters that yielded no pearl, despite a tranquil environment and plenty of opportunity. Even with hormone treatments things weren’t happening so they decided to sail elsewhere. Accepting their joint fate and letting the waves wash over them. 

 

Their daughter was so much more than a surprise. She was precious and lustrous, a pearl in a sea of nothing. 

 

Marron was mystical, her little mermaid baby and Krillin’s firefly. She lit up his life and naturally he jumped on the opportunity to make a ‘dad joke’ now that he finally was one. 

 

Lazuli had gotten very sick one month following a couples getaway and wasn’t doing to well. She was sore, vomiting, and overall exhausted. And there in a doctor’s office where she intended on getting a prescription for some strange flu or food poisoning, she found out she was pregnant. They were finally pregnant. 

 

She was the only thing Lazuli could ever love more than Krillin. Their daughter. Watching her grow and thrive was everything. She had her blonde hair but favored Krillin in looks. As she got older her personality fell somewhere in between. She was sweet as can be but high maintenance like her momma. She is perfection. 

Lazuli lifted herself off the lounge chair and shook her hair out of it’s top knot. Her daughter was swimming in the kiddie pool of the luxury cruise ship with her cousins. 

 

Moments like these were far and few between with the couples busy schedule but Krillin smiled and set a drink down next to her. “This is nice huh?” 

 

“Yes it is. I am glad Lapis decided to extend the invite. Marron was jealous last time he only showed her pictures.” Lazuli shook her head and gave her husband a quick kiss. 

 

“Sure is a great way to spend an anniversary.” He wagged his brows at her and she rolled her eyes. “We have gotten plenty of alone time for a change huh.” 

 

“Yes and you know I enjoy every second of it.” She side eyed him with a smirk. “I am glad we also get to build these memories with her. We both work so much. I know she’s getting older, but maybe it is time to slow down.” 

 

He blinked at her and scratched his head, “Slow down? Zuzu that don’t sound like you.” 

 

She turned to face him sipping her drink, “Our savings is plush and maybe it’s time we dedicate our energy to something together.” 

 

“Like???” 

 

She shrugged, “We both were raised in group homes and life lead us to our futures and each other.” 

 

“Are you actually suggesting we open a group home like I told yah I wanted to?” He snickered a little and sipped from his drink. 

 

“Yes I am.” 

 

“I love that idea.” He chuckled and offered her a kiss. 

 

She accepted it and shook her head, “Of course you do, it is your idea Krillin.” 

 

“I know but it sounds sweeter coming from your lips.” He smiled as Marron barreled toward him hugging her dad. Pigtails flew every which way and he kissed her head. It was a shame she ever objected love. 


End file.
